Toxic
by CaCaSH
Summary: Hermione está sob efeitos de uma poderosa poção, e seus atos poderão significar uma grande mudança em sua relação com o Mestre de Poções.
1. A idéia de Snape

Naquela noite, todos jantavam no salão principal, no primeiro dia de aula do ano letivo. Hermione conversava animadamente com seus dois melhores amigos, Harry e Rony.

Eles haviam "repetido" o sétimo ano, já que no ano anterior, lutavam para procurar Horcruxes, para derrotar Lord Voldemort.

A morte de Dumbledore não passava de uma farsa, que o diretor combinara com o Mestre de Poções, para fingir provar a lealdade dele ao Lorde das Trevas.

Depois da morte de Riddle, muitos se tornaram heróis de guerra, dentre eles, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Dumbledore e Snape tiveram a maior importância.

O Mestre de Poções passou a ser alvo de admiração do mundo bruxo, mas Hermione Granger era a que mais o admirava. Mais do que isso, acabara desenvolvendo uma paixão pelo professor, e sofria, pois sabia que as chances de ser correspondida eram quase nulas.

O professor Snape olhava o Trio de Ouro na mesa da Grifinória conversando, e imaginava o porquê da Sabe-Tudo irritante ficar lançando-lhe olhares significativos de vez em quando.

_Será que andam aprontando?_ – Pensou – _Talvez eu deva acrescentar na bebida da Insuportável-Sabe-Tudo uma poção reveladora_ – Sorrira maliciosamente com pensamento – _Pode dar certo. Finalmente o corajoso Potter vai ser pego em flagrante aprontando uma de suas baboseiras._

Mal terminara de ter a idéia, se levantou, e caminhou diretamente para a mesa da Grifinória, parando próximo aos três cabeças de vento.

-Suponho que o Sr. Potter esteja se vangloriando mais do que antigamente, agora que venceu o Lorde das Trevas.

Os três olharam para o professor assustados, não tinham notado a presença dele. Granger, Snape percebeu, ruborizara.

-Srta. Granger, passe nos meus aposentos após o jantar, para eu lhe dar aquele seu trabalho extra que corrigi.

-Sim senhor. – ela apressou-se a dizer.

E, antes que Harry ou Rony pudessem dizer alguma coisa, ele virou, farfalhando a capa, e se encaminhou para a saída do salão.

(...)


	2. A Poção Reveladora

Hermione terminou de jantar, se despediu dos amigos, e caminhou, nervosa, para as masmorras.

_Droga!_ _Ele não podia me entregar isso no dia da aula dele? _– Pensou.

Parou em frente a uma majestosa porta de madeira escura, imaginando que só poderia ser ali, do lado da sala de Poções, os aposentos do professor.

Bateu três vezes com o punho, e ouviu a voz de Snape:

-Entre, Srta. Granger.

Ela respirou fundo e girou a maçaneta. Ao empurrar a porta, seus olhos percorreram todo o local.

O aposento era espaçoso, e muito frio. As cores verde e preta reinavam no quarto. Estantes cheias de livro em um canto, próxima a lareira (que apesar de acesa, não ajudava para o local se tornar mais quente), que ficava de frente para duas poltronas verdes. Uma delas era ocupada pelo professor, que estava de costas para a porta.

Na outra extremidade do aposento, ficava uma porta, que a garota imaginou ser o quarto dele, e outra porta que ficava do lado desta, onde deveria ser entrada para a sala de aula.

-Terminou de examinar a sala, Srta. Granger?

-Sim, senhor. –disse, e praguejou por sentir o rosto esquentar.

-Então, sente-se aqui – disse, indicando com a cabeça a outra poltrona, e rindo intimamente ao ver a menina ficar vermelha.

Ela caminhou, hesitante, e se sentou.

-Aceita uma xícara de chá?

-Claro – e pegou a xícara que repousava em cima da mesa de centro, dando um grande gole e sentindo o corpo esquentar na mesma hora.

_Severo Snape servindo xícaras de chá? Não pode ser!_

Snape pegou o pergaminho que estava em cima da mesa, e entregou na mão dela.

-3,5? Onde foi que eu errei? – Ela disse, levantando de repente e assustando-se com a própria reação.

- As respostas estão escritas exatamente como as definições nos livros! Agora, saia daqui antes que eu tire pontos da sua casa.

-Seu BASTARDO! – E levou as mãos à boca imediatamente. _Não acredito que acabei de xingar Severo Snape._

Agora era a vez dele levantar.

-Muito bem, 50 pontos a menos para a Grifinória – Ele disse, com um sussurro perigoso – SAIA DAQUI!

Hermione pressionou mais a mão contra a própria boca para evitar outra resposta e saiu correndo da sala.

_O que está acontecendo comigo?_ – Pensou, desesperada.

Snape sorriu satisfeito com o resultado da poção – _Daqui uma semana o seu efeito termina, preciso rondar a Srta. Granger enquanto isso._

(...)


	3. Encontro as escuras

Silêncio. Foi tudo o que a garota Granger ouviu ao passar pelo corredor aquela noite. Nem dos quadros se ouviam os roncos habituais, todas as pessoas das pinturas estavam acordadas encarando-a.

Hermione ouviu um farfalhar de capa as suas costas e se virou, se assustando com a proximidade do Mestre de Poções. Sem ao menos falar uma só palavra, ele a agarrou pela cintura e a levou a um corredor deserto, prensando-a na parede.

-Srta. Granger, o que faz aqui? – Ele disse, aproximando a própria boca no ouvido da aluna e mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha. – Alguém poderia pegá-la desprevenida.

Tudo o que ela conseguiu responder foi um gemido ao sentir o membro dele pressionado contra sua intimidade. Ele sorriu satisfeito;

-Alguém poderia pensar que está fora de seus aposentos para aprontar algo. – Ele escorregou sua mão até o seio da garota, e o apertou com força.

Ela soltou outro gemido e acordou como se alguém tivesse gritado seu nome.

-Merda! Outra vez! – Ela murmurou esfregando os olhos e indo para o banheiro.

Se olhou no espelho e viu a camisola grudada em seu corpo suado. Lavou o rosto e prendeu o cabelo em um coque, decidindo que iria até a cozinha da escola para beber água.

No caminho, começou a pensar no sonho. Não era a primeira vez que sonhava com algo do tipo.

Uma vez que tinha matado a sede, Hermione começou o caminho de volta aos seus aposentos, quando ouviu o mesmo farfalhar de capas do sonho.

Olhou para trás imediatamente, espantada. O Mestre de Poções a olhava com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

-Sabe, Srta. Granger, - começou – não sei se lhe tiro pontos por estar fora da cama tão tarde ou...

-Eu só estava bebendo água! – Ela disse sentindo a fúria lhe subir a cabeça, e ao mesmo tempo, ficando preocupada de dar outra resposta malcriada.

-Ou – ele continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido – se lhe tiro pontos por estar usando estes trajes enquanto caminha por aí. – Snape a mediu dos pés a cabeça duas vezes e olhou-a com um sorrisinho debochado.

Hermione corou violentamente.

-Eu, eu... – Ela começou

-Precisa andar pela escola com trajes apropriados. – Snape completou – 20 pontos a menos para Grifinória. E volte para o dormitório!

-Sim, _senhor_. –Ela se obrigou a dizer, pois a resposta que queria dar era bem diferente.

Quando ia falar a senha para a Mulher Gorda, Hermione sentiu o corpo esquentar, como quando bebeu o chá nas masmorras, e um plano veio na sua cabeça. Um plano absurdo, mas poderia dar certo. _Ele não especificou para qual dormitório eu tenho que voltar! _E se encaminhou para as masmorras.

(...)


	4. Sonhos

Hermione caminhou para as Masmorras enquanto o Mestre de Poções ia para o mesmo lugar.

Chegando ao dormitório, despiu a camisola e deitou em baixo do cobertor.

_Agora é só esperar – _pensou.

Ouviu a porta se abrir segundos depois, e o vulto negro de Snape caminhar para a cama.

Ele não percebeu a presença na garota ao seu lado. Sentou-se e desabotoou o casaco, tirou as calças, e Hermione imaginou que o professor estivesse apenas de cueca.

Ela tentou ver o seu corpo, mas a escuridão era quase absoluta.

Ele se deitou, e depois de um tempo, a garota sentiu a respiração do professor ficar mais pesada. Snape adormecera.

Hermione começou a ficar gelada. Perdera a coragem; e, quando levantou para ir embora, ouviu-o murmurar:

-Ah, Hermione!

Ela congelou.

_Céus! O que estou fazendo aqui?_

Quando olhou para trás, viu o professor adormecido e abriu um largo sorriso.

_Então quer dizer que ele anda tendo sonhos comigo também?_ – Ela sentiu o corpo esquentar novamente eoutro plano veio a sua cabeça. _Ainda vou vê-lo implorar por mim, se vou!_

O corpo dela gelou novamente.

_Melhor eu cair fora daqui antes que ele acorde!_

Ela levantou da cama, vestiu a camisola e voltou para a Torre da Grifinória.

Já na cama, ao se lembrar de Snape, sentiu o corpo esquentar novamente.

_Vou colocar o plano em prática amanhã – _E com esse pensamento, dormiu satisfeita.

(...)


	5. Novo vestuário

-DROGA! – Gritou Rony, atraindo alguns olhares, enquanto ele e Harry tomavam café no salão principal – Aula dupla de Poções!

Harry gemeu.

-Não vamos nos livrar do seboso tão cedo, Rony. Poções é uma matéria importante para prestarmos os N.I.E.M's.

-Falando assim, cara, você até me lembra a Mione! Olha, ela vem vin... – Mas Rony não terminou a frase, escancarando a boca e fazendo Harry olhar para trás.

Hermione estava usando a saia bem mais curta que o normal e a blusa bem mais justa, fazendo a roupa mostrar suas curvas. Suas pernas estavam completamente expostas, e os cabelos estavam presos num coque, de onde algumas mechas tinham se desprendido. Ela usava um salto pouco mais alto que o habitual, e rebolava, atraindo olhares de todos os meninos do local. A garota olhou de relance para a mesa dos professores, e, satisfeita, viu o Mestre de Poções olha-la de cima a baixo, mais discretamente que os alunos do Salão, mas ainda sim, olhando.

-Her... mi... – Rony estava perplexo

-Por favor, Ronald, feche a boca. Isso está começando a ficar incomodo!

-Ahn, Mi... – uhun – Mione – começou Harry – por que do novo vestuário, hein?

-Cansei daquela coisa velha da escola. Aquelas saias! Nossa, por Merlin! Pareciam do século passado!

Pelo visto, todos os meninos do Salão, incluindo os da Sonserina, pareciam concordar. Aparentavam uma perda repentina da fome, pois tinham largado a comida no prato, e estavam com os olhos fixos na morena.

-Ahn, meninos – ela disse, começando a se sentir gelada, e ao mesmo tempo, constrangida – acho que não estou com muita fome, melhor eu ir andando para as masmorras. Nos vemos lá.

E, dizendo isso, levantou e saiu do Salão, acompanhada de muitos olhares.

Chegando lá, sentiu o calor repentino invadir seu corpo. Apressou-se a sentar na primeira fileira de carteiras, ficando frente a frente para a mesa do professor.

A medida que o tempo passava, os alunos chegavam, e Hermione sentia cada vez mais olhares nela.

O Mestre de Poções fez sua entrada clássica, depois que todos os alunos estavam presentes, e correu os olhos pela sala.

Caminhou até sua mesa, e manteve o olhar por uma fração de segundos a mais em Hermione.

_Céus! Como ela está bonita! Como no sonho da noite passada. _– Suspirou – _Ultimamente ando sonhando demais com essa Grifinória irritante_.

Ele virou de costas e ela sabia que ele estava tentando buscar controle, falhando miseravelmente.

Primeiro, suas mãos começaram a tremer, depois ele levou-as aos cabelos. Ela acompanhava cada movimento; depois, ele se virou e começou a falar, ou melhor, gaguejar. Parou, respirou fundo, e depois de dois minutos falou num fôlego só:

-As-instruções-estão-no-quadro-comecem-a-fazer-a-poção.

Ela começou a preparar a substância do dia, tomando o cuidado de não errar nada. Terminou mais cedo que todos, e logo começou a pensar num plano para chamar a atenção do professor.

Correu os olhos pela sala, e reparou que tinha um caldeirão vazio em seu lado. Sorriu.

Levantou, com o pretexto de deixar a sua poção engarrafada na mesa do professor, e no caminho de volta, esbarrou no caldeirão, que caiu com um estrondo no chão.

Agora ela sentia não só os olhares da turma, mas do professor também.

Abaixou-se rapidamente para procurar o objeto que deixara cair, e viu que este se encontrava de baixo da mesa de Snape.

Passou por baixo da mesa, ficando de frente para a virilha dele, reparando em uma leve dimensão que se formara entre as pernas do professor. O corpo da garota estava fervendo. Quando estava quase encostando as mãos naquela parte da anatomia dele, ouviu o Mestre de Poções balbuciar:

-A-Accio caldeirão – Hermione sentiu o corpo esfriar rapidamente.

Ela saiu de baixo da mesa, e se deparou com o bruxo apertando o objeto com tanta força, que se surpreendeu de não vê-lo partido.

Hermione olhou para o professor, perplexa. Quase apertara as partes íntimas de Snape! Com um suspiro de alívio por não ter tomado tal atitude, voltou para a carteira, enquanto seu corpo voltava a esquentar.

_A primeira parte do plano está completa. Agora, só preciso pensar na segunda parte!_

(...)


	6. Descoberta

Naquela noite, no salão principal, parecia que todos os olhos estavam voltados para Hermione, assim como naquela manhã. Mas ela só se importava com um par de olhos: os de Severo Snape, que, aliás, não parava de olhar para a garota, e ela não podia estar mais satisfeita.

Um frio repentino tomou conta dela, e Hermione se perguntou o que estaria acontecendo com o seu corpo. Toda hora esquentando e esfriando, sendo que a temperatura ambiente estava constante, de acordo com a roupa do resto dos alunos e professores. De repente ela se lembrou que isso que sentia, era um efeito de uma poção, mas não lembrava qual era!

_Fui envenenada! _– Pensou, levando as mãos à garganta.

Deixando Harry e Rony cheio de desconfiança, saiu do salão principal e correu para a biblioteca, entrando na Seção Reservada escondida, para evitar perguntas.

Pegou o exemplar _Poções muy potentes_ que usara no segundo ano para preparar a Poção Polissuco, e começou a pesquisar.

Quando se deu conta, passava da meia-noite, e ela já estava quase no final do livro, quando Madame Pince notou sua presença.

-O que a srta. faz aí? – Perguntou.

-Já sou maior de idade, já posso entrar na Seção Reservada.

-Já passa das dez, hora de você estar no seu dormitório, menina!

-Olha só, eu já estou quase no final desse livro. Por favor, me dê mais cinco minutos!

Madame Pince pareceu considerar por um momento, então disse:

-Cinco minutos.

E a mulher saiu do local, fechando a cara.

Hermione, desesperada, começou a folhear o livro febrilmente.

Finalmente, quando abriu a página seguinte, se deparou com uma poção que tinha certeza já ter lido sobre:

POÇÃO REVELADORA

_A Poção Reveladora, mais conhecida como Poção Revelare, não possui cor nem odor. Faz quem bebe revelar com palavras ou ações suas vontades e segredos mais íntimos, e pode ser preparada em poucos minutos. Basta seguir as instruções a seguir:_

_Ingredientes:_

_- 2 Sanguessugas  
- 1 Pinhão descascado  
- 3 lagartas fatiadas  
- 1 baço de rato_

_- 500g de pedra da lua moída_

_- 200g de __Chifre Moído de Arpéu_

_- 300g de __Raiz de Asfódelo em pó_

_Modo de preparo:_

_Tudo bem, isso não me interessa, onde estão os efeitos colaterais? _– Ela pensou virando a página – _Ahá! Bingo!_

_Efeitos colaterais:_

_Ondas de calor e de frio repentinas. Normalmente, quando o bruxo ou a bruxa sentem o corpo esquentar, estão prestes a fazer algo que desejam intimamente, e, quando sentem o corpo esfriar, o juízo volta, e a pessoa age como se não tivesse bebido a poção._

_Ahh, isso explica muita coisa_ – Hermione pensou, lembrando-se das repentinas ondas que sentia.

_Antídoto:_

_Se você ingeriu a Poção Reveladora, e quer se livrar dos efeitos o mais rápido possível, ingira, durante dois dias, a Poção do Antídoto (p. 32), de 12 em 12 horas._

Hermione colocou, imediatamente, na página 32 e, discretamente, arrancou a folha, guardando-a no bolso de suas vestes.

No mesmo instante, Madame Pince entrou no lugar e disse:

-Muito bem, mocinha, os seus cinco minutos acabaram! Para o dormitório.

Hermione levantou, em silêncio, fechou o livro e devolveu-o a mulher. Saiu da biblioteca e foi direto a enfermaria.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores, pensava nas pessoas suspeitas de preparar sua poção. _Bom, Malfoy, pode ser. Mas, desde o fim da guerra, ele não mexe com mais ninguém. Não não, definitivamente, ele não teria a capacidade de preparar uma poção complexa como essa. Para falar a verdade, nenhum estudante teria tal capacidade._

_Estudantes estão fora. Mas, quem sabe... professores? Não, impossível, qual professor usaria táticas sonserinas para arrancar a verdade de alunos? _De repente, Hermione parou no lugar que estava. _Snape! Só pode ser! Quem mais usaria tais métodos para descobrir algo dos alunos? Será que ele descobriu o que sinto por ele? Não pode ser! Não pode ser! Tudo bem, controle-se Hermione! Ainda estou sob efeito da poção! Preciso chegar logo à enfermaria._

Hermione contou a história para Madame Pomfrey, alegando que não tinha idéia de quem teria lhe dado a poção para beber, e quando terminou de falar, a medibruxa saiu para preparar o antídoto que estava na folha que Hermione lhe dera.

Conhecia a Poção, mas não se lembrava de todos os ingredientes dos antídotos. Teve sorte por Granger trazer a folha, e mais sorte ainda por ter em estoque um único bezoar.

Pedindo para Madame Pomfrey não repetir a história com mais ninguém, saiu da enfermaria com o frasco da Poção Antídoto e foi para o dormitório, continuando os pensamentos que fora obrigada a interromper.

_Agora que eu me lembrei! Eu bebi um maldito chá na sala do Snape aquela noite, droga! Achei estranho aquele imbecil me oferecer uma poção. Tinha que ter algo por trás de tudo! Não consigo acreditar!_ Mal terminara seus pensamentos, e trombara com alguém, que a fez cair no chão. Preparada para xingar quem quer que fosse, olhou para cima, e se deparou com Snape encarando-a com um sorriso que Hermione poderia chamar de divertido.

(...)


	7. Se esforce

-Agora deu para ficar zanzando pelos corredores de noite, srta. Granger?

Hermione sentiu o calor se apoderar dela, e uma raiva que não lhe pertencia surgir em seu peito.

-Agora deu para ficar envenenando as alunas com poções reveladoras, _professor?_ – Disse, levantando-se do chão e ficando perigosamente perto do rosto do Mestre de Poções.

Snape perdeu a pouca cor que tinha no rosto. Mas logo se recuperou.

-Quando suspeito que _alguém_ esteja tramando alguma coisa aqui dentro da escola, me sinto no direito de agir como eu quiser.

-Pois saiba que você apenas se sente no direito, pois este não lhe pertence! Posso comunicar esse seu deslize agora mesmo a Dumbledore, e você estará fora dessa escola antes que possa dizer "Quadribol". A garota disse, sentindo o corpo esquentar agora mais do que nunca, e dando um passo para frente, quase colando o nariz com o nariz avantajado do professor.

-Faça o que bem entender, Granger. Aproveite, e conte ao diretor suas tentativas de me seduzir usando este uniforme ridiculamente curto.

-Eu estava, e ainda estou, sob efeitos de uma _certa_ poção.

-Me admiro que não saiba, srta. Sabe-Tudo, que tal poção faz a pessoa que bebe revelar com palavras ou ações suas vontades e segredos mais íntimos, portanto não importa se estava ou não intoxicada, estava fazendo tudo que lhe era de desejo mais profundo.

Hermione corou.

-Quem é que decora palavra por palavra de tudo o que está nos livros agora?! – Ela disse num sussurro audível.

-Ora sua...

Mas sem completar a frase, Snape agarrou-a pela cintura e colou seus lábios aos da aluna. Hermione, que ficara surpresa com a reação, e até então não tinha correspondido, começou a se manifestar.

Pediu passagem para os lábios do professor com a língua, e este, extasiado com a sensação de ter a língua da garota entrelaçada na sua, empurrou-a contra a parede e passou a mão por todas as partes de Hermione que estavam ao seu alcance, apertando os seios com uma mão, e forçando a cabeça dela contra a sua, aprofundando o beijo.

Hermione sentiu o membro intumescido dele pressionado contra sua intimidade, e não acreditou que estava conseguindo fazer o "Morcegão das Masmorras" ficar excitado.

Com a respiração entrecortada, Hermione empurrou delicadamente o peito do professor e olhou para os olhos dele, buscando fôlego. Estavam mais negros do que nunca agora.

-Muito bem, senhorita. – Ele disse aproximando a boca do pescoço dela – Se quiser ter mais disso – e mordiscou o local, fazendo Hermione soltar um gemido – Vai ter que se esforçar muito mais. Quero muito mais coisas do que esse uniforme apertado para conseguir me conquistar. – Hermione achou que não podia estar mais molhada entre as pernas, enquanto o professor apertava mais uma vez seus seios e mordia mais uma vez seu pescoço. – Boa-noite, sua Insuportável-Sabe-Tudo.

Virou de costas e saiu andando, enquanto Hermione o observava sumir no final do corredor, pregada no chão.

(...)


	8. A coragem prevalece

Ela chegou aos seus aposentos e se jogou na cama. Tudo o que Hermione queria era pensar nos últimos minutos que passou com Snape. Então, ao virar de lado, ela sentiu algo entre ela e a cama pressionar sua barriga. Mexeu no bolso das vestes, e tirou o frasco da poção que Madame Pomfrey havia preparado para ela. Sem pensar duas vezes, destampou o vidro e tomou um gole da poção.

_Dois dias, de doze em doze horas. Só faltam mais três goles de antídoto e estarei livre dos efeitos daquela poção idiota._

Mal concluiu o pensamento, e sentiu o copo ser imediatamente resfriado. Voltara a temperatura estável.

_Fim das provocações, fim do constrangimento, fim dos encontros às escuras._ Ela sentiu uma tristeza enorme e uma vontade repentina de chorar. Logo agora que estava conseguindo algum progresso no relacionamento com Snape, aquilo iria acabar.

Ela pensou em quando se apaixonou por ele, e como ela julgava impossível um dia ficarem juntos.

_Irônico! Quando finalmente consigo algo com ele, acabo com tudo imediatamente._

Fechou os olhos e cobriu o corpo com o lençol da cama. Amanhã pensaria no assunto, seu cérebro já tinha coisas o suficiente para digerir naquela noite.

No dia seguinte, acordou com as sacudidas que alguém dava em seu corpo.

-Mione! Mione! ACORDA! Você está atrasada!

Ela pulou da cama e deparou com Gina olhando-a aflita.

-Eu perdi o café?? – Perguntou

-Perdeu, e faltam cinco minutos pra dar o sinal!

-MEU DEUS! A primeira aula é de Poções. Snape vai me matar!

-Então é melhor se apressar – disse a ruiva – ou o morcegão vai querer te castigar. – ao ouvir a amiga falar, Hermione estremeceu, mas Gina não percebeu, e continuou falando – Sorte que você já dormiu com as suas vestes, não é, amiga? Se não ia perder um tempão se trocando!

Hermione olhou para a própria roupa e se lembrou que na noite anterior, estava tão cansada, que nem se preocupou em tirar as roupas. Esse pensamento lhe trouxe flashbacks da noite passada, e uma sensação de vazio esmagou seu peito.

-Hermione! PRESTA ATENÇÃO! Você vai se atrasar!

A voz da amiga despertou a menina dos seus devaneios, e, sem se preocupar em ajeitar a roupa ou arrumar os cabelos, saiu apressada para a aula de Poções.

Chegou à sala bem na hora que Snape estava fechando a porta. O professor olhou para os cabelos despenteados da menina e para a roupa amassada e deu um sorriso cruel. – Aquele sorriso que ele dava quando estava pronto para humilhar alguém.

-Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória pelo atraso. Agora, entre. – Ele disse com rispidez. Ela segurou uma lágrima que teimava cair, e respirou fundo, entrando na sala.

Não ousou olhar para frente nem sequer uma vez, toda a ousadia que possuía nos últimos dias foi embora, deixando em seu lugar a vergonha absoluta.

Quando o sinal tocou, ela foi a primeira a sair. Correu para a biblioteca, era o único lugar, Hermione concluiu, que poderiam deixa-la em paz.

Chegando ao seu refúgio, ela imaginou que não queria pegar livro algum. Só sentar, e pensar. Pensar em todo aquele turbilhão de sentimentos que sentia, pensar em como fora se apaixonar pelo professor mais odiado da escola, e pensar, com desgosto, que tudo o que ele queria dela, não tinha nada a ver com amor.

Então, sem saber da onde surgiu, sem saber o porquê surgiu, Hermione sentiu uma onda de coragem invadir seu peito. E ela sabia, tinha certeza, que aquilo não tinha relação alguma com a poção; aquela era a coragem de uma legítima Grifinória.

_Eu ainda posso lutar. Posso conseguir o coração dele!_

O pensamento fez tudo melhorar, parecia que o mundo ficara mais colorido. Parecia aquela sensação que a Felix Felicis provocava.

Levantou, imediatamente, do lugar que estava, e saiu da biblioteca de cabeça erguida, decidida a conquistar aquilo que acreditava ser dela.

(...)


	9. A comemoração surpresa

Os dias seguintes se passaram, e os vestígios da Poção Reveladora finalmente tinham deixado o organismo de Hermione.

Enquanto isso, Snape se culpava por fazer sua aluna favorita se sentir humilhada, apesar de ter visto nos olhos dela um brilho diferente nos últimos dias. Algo que o lembrava determinação.

Ele caminhava em direção ao salão principal, e pensava em como fora bobo por pensar que o Trio de Ouro tramava algo. Afinal, todos aqueles olhares ansiosos lançados por Hermione, significava que ela estava apaixonada por ele.

_Bem, estava_ - ele pensou -_ porque depois de tudo o que fiz, tenho certeza de que agora ela não está mais. _- Ele concluiu o pensamento se amaldiçoando.

Ao passar por um grupo de Grifinórios, ele não pôde deixar de ouvir que cochichavam sobre o aniversário de alguém, que estava próximo. Ao ouvir o nome "Hermione", parou abruptamente.

-Já te falei, Bell! - Disse McLaggen com certa impaciência, enquanto Snape parava próximo ao grupo fingindo procurar algo no bolso interno das vestes - A festa vai ser no sábado, no salão comunal da Grifinória. Todos já sabem. A sala será magicamente aumentada para caber alguns professores e alguns alunos das outras casas.

-Vai ser uma grande festa! - Comentou um terceiranista próximo de Cátia Bell - todos os amigos vão ajudar!

_Interessante_ - pensou o professor - _Muito interessante._

_-_Mas não se esqueça, Cátia - continuou McLaggen - Hermione não sabe de nada. Será um surpresa!

Snape foi para o salão principal com um sorrisinho malicioso brotando dos lábios. Seria sua grande chance de conquistá-la.

(...)


	10. Conversa no Três Vassouras

Hermione sentia os olhares do professor em suas costas quando ele entrou no salão principal.

Tinha decidido seguir em frente com tudo aquilo e as conseqüências que se explodissem.

Virou para trás e encarou aqueles olhos profundos, se surpreendendo ao ver que ele lhe sorria maliciosamente.

Hermione retribuiu seu sorriso, e ele sentiu como se tivessem borboletas em seu estômago ao ver o rosto da garota iluminado.

_Borboletas no estômago? Eu devo estar louco!_ – Pensou.

A garota terminou de almoçar e caminhou para fora do salão. Tinha certeza de que ele estava encarando, então, aproveitou o momento para rebolar enquanto andava.

Sábado chegou, e Hermione acordou radiante. Jogando a coberta para o lado, se levantou correndo e foi para o banheiro. Aquele dia tinha passei para Hogsmeade e ela queria ir antes dos outros estudantes para poder tomar uma cerveja amanteigada sozinha. As vezes era bom fazer alguma coisa sem companhia, mesmo que no dia do seu aniversário.

Colocou um jeans colado e uma blusa branca regata. Estava simples, mas bonita.

Fazia um dia lindo de sol, e ela não via a hora de sair dos portões de Hogwarts para aproveitá-lo.

Abriu a porta do Três Vassouras, e observou o ambiente. Estava vazio, exceto por uma figura solitária no fundo do bar, bebendo uma taça de hidromel.

_Snape! Só pode ser meu dia de sorte! _– Ela pensou.

Caminhou para o lugar onde seu amado professor de Poções se encontrava e sentou na cadeira vazia ao seu lado.

Snape só percebeu a presença da garota quando ouviu a cadeira arrastar e levantou os olhos.

-Srta. Granger?

-Professor Snape?

-Quem achou que seria? A vocalista de As Esquisitonas?

-Sem sarcasmos, por favor, hoje é um dia que pretendo aproveitar sem ter que aturar seus comentários maldosos.

-Ahh sim, quase me esqueço! Feliz Aniversário, Granger! – Ele disse sem levantar os olhos da taça.

-Como o senhor...?

-Ouvi qualquer coisa a respeito de algum Grifinório um dia desses...

-Ahh, bem... Obrigada!

-Rosmerta! – Snape chamou – As senhorita aqui beberá algo. Coloque em minha conta, por favor.

Madame Rosmerta se espantou ao ver tal atitude vinda do professor.

-Tudo bem. O que vai tomar, querida?

-Uma cerveja amanteigada – ela disse num tom mínimo por causa do choque de ver Snape lhe pagando uma bebida.

-Me diga professor, - ela começou quando Madame Rosmerta se afastou – devo suspeitar que o senhor mandou Madame Rosmerta colocar _algo_ na minha bebida?

Snape finalmente levantou os olhos da taça e olhou para Hermione.

-Não mandei nada.

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Se não acredita, olhe fundo nos meus olhos! Tenho certeza que verá se eu estiver mentindo. – Ele disse, aproximando-se do rosto da garota e olhando nos olhos dela, fazendo Hermione sentir um arrepio na espinha.

Passado alguns minutos, o silêncio mortal que se seguiu foi quebrado por Madame Rosmerta, que voltava com a bebida da garota.

Quando a dona do bar se afastou, Hermione resolveu começar uma conversa antes que mais um momento constrangedor se seguisse.

-Então, - ela começou – o que veio fazer aqui em Hogsmeade professor? Não costumo ver o senhor por aqui...

-Bom, você está vendo agora. Estou tomando meu Hidromel. – Ele bufou e revirou os olhos – É óbvio!

-Vejo que ainda não aprendeu a dar uma resposta sem que esta seja ácida – Ela disse, num tom desafiador, mas quase magoado.

Outro momento de silêncio incômodo pairou entre eles.

-Muito bem, senhorita, já que insiste... – Ele disse – Eu vim só passar o dia, sem compromissos. Vou andar por bares e restaurantes na hora que me der fome, e pretendo passar o resto das minhas horas livres caminhando por aí. – Ele contemplou a taça, agora quase vazia, e continuou – Me desculpe a grosseria, eu... – Mas as palavras morreram em sua boca.

-Severo Snape pedindo desculpas? Certamente hoje deve ser um bom dia para mim!

-E em que meus modos mudariam em sua vida?

Hermione tomou um gole da própria bebida para não ter que responder.

-Vim comprar um vestido para hoje à noite. Meus amigos me encontrarão em um restaurante próximo daqui.

Snape se lembrou da festa surpresa e pensou que, se ela não se mantivesse afastada da sala comunal durante o dia, a festa estaria arruinada.

-E que horas pretende voltar para Hogwarts?

-Por volta das sete. Vou tomar banho, e depois volto para o vilarejo.

-Entendo... e o que pretende fazer até as sete?

-Ainda não sei... Creio que comprar o vestido não ocupará a tarde toda.

-Se importa de passar o dia ao meu lado? Não pretende passar o dia do seu aniversário sozinha, não é mesmo?

Aquilo era um convite? Ela não podia estar mais feliz em imaginar uma tarde inteira ao lado de Snape.

-Não, não pretendo.

-Ahh, imagino que já combinou com os Grifinórios alguma coisa?

-Não, eu pretendia combinar alguma coisa com alguém... Ninguém específico. Aceito seu convite!

Snape sorriu, do seu modo discreto, pagou a conta e os dois saíram do bar, lado a lado.

(...)


	11. Tarde em Hogsmeade

Snape e Hermione passaram um dia particularmente agradável, tentando disfarçar cada vez que viam um aluno de Hogwarts para evitar perguntas.

Quanta faltava uma hora para a garota voltar ao castelo, Snape achou que era hora de se separarem, para lhe preparar uma surpresa.

-Hmm, srta. Granger, o que acha de ir comprar seu vestido enquanto vou a uma loja?

-Ahh... eu posso ir com você! Depois eu compro o vestido...

-Hm, eu prefiro continuar sozinho agora.

-Ahh – ela suspirou parecendo decepcionada – ahh, tudo bem. Nos encontramos depois?

-Claro... até mais!

-Os dois seguiram caminhos opostos, sentindo, imediatamente, a falta um do outro.

Hermione entrou na loja de vestes e escolheu o vestido mais bonito e mais caro da loja; era verde musgo, não possuía alças e ficava pouco acima do joelho. Não pode deixar de sorrir quando pensou na cara que o professor faria quando a visse vestir as cores da Sonserina.

Satisfeita, saiu da loja, e seguiu em direção ao castelo, quando...

-Srta. Granger! - Snape vinha andando rápido para alcançá-la. – Eu queria te dar algo.

Ele retirou de dentro das vestes um embrulho e entregou-o a ela.

-Professor! Não precisava! – Ela disse, emocionada.

-Só... abra, por favor. – Hermione percebeu que ele estava levemente nervoso.

Ela levou as mãos tremulas à caixa e abriu-a. Soltou uma exclamação ao ver o que lhe aguardava: dentro da caixa negra de veludo, estava uma corrente prata, contendo um pingente em forma de coração com uma pedrinha delicada na cor verde.

-Hum, é ouro branco. Se quiser trocar...

-É perfeito! – ela disse, passando a mão no objeto.

Snape deu um de seus sorrisos discretos e retirou a caixa das mãos dela.

-Deixe que eu coloque em você.

Ela levantou os cabelos e ficou de costas para ele; Snape passou os braços pelo pescoço dela e ajeitou a corrente, demorando uma fração de segundo para fechá-la.

Hermione se virou e ficou próxima dele. Levantou o rosto e aproximou seus lábios dos dele.

-Obrigada. – Sussurrou.

-Não precisa agradec... – Mas antes que ele terminasse a frase, Hermione tomou seus lábios num beijo apaixonado, o qual ele respondeu extasiado.

Beijar os lábios dela era como uma droga pra ele, viciante. Ele só queria ficar ali por muito tempo, apreciando o momento, como se não existisse nada ao redor deles.

O beijo terminou, mas eles não ousaram se mover. Ficaram encostados, abraçados, testa com testa, buscando fôlego, quando ouviram vozes se aproximando.

-Acho que a Mione vai gostar do meu presente; o que você acha, Gina?

-Eu acho que ela vai amar, Harry.

Os dois se desesperaram, e Snape, sem pensar, pegou o braço da garota e puxou-a para um beco escuro. Se fossem vistos abraçados, Merlin! Era o fim de seu emprego.

Os dois esperaram ansiosos as vozes se distanciarem, mas tudo ficou muito quieto, e Hermione desconfiou que Harry e Gina certamente estariam dando uns amassos.

-Acho que não vamos sair daqui tão cedo - ela disse.

-Nesse caso, - ele abriu um sorrisinho malicioso - devemos aproveitar - E, dizendo isso, Snape prendeu Hermione na parede com os braços e começou a beijá-la sofregamente, fazendo-a soltar a sacola que segurava.  
Prendeu as mãos da aluna acima da cabeça dela com uma mão, e escondeu a outra dentro da blusa de Hermione. Começou a acariciá-la no pescoço com os lábios, dando leves mordidas, que, na pele clara, certamente, deixaria marcas. A cada dentada, Hermione sentia ondas de calor subindo por seu corpo.  
A mão de Snape não conseguia ficar parada; escorregava por seu corpo, parando apenas para apreciar as partes tocadas.  
Hermione começou a se manifestar, e tentar soltar suas mãos, falhando na tentativa. Acabou por decidir deixar-se levar, e Snape aproveitou o momento para aprofundar as carícias, desabotoando a própria calça e soltando apenas uma das mãos dela.  
Hermione entendeu imediatamente aonde ele queria chegar: ela dirigiu sua mão que estava livre para a intimidade dele, ainda escondida pelo tecido da cueca, e deu um aperto forte, sentindo-o ficar instumecido na mesma hora.  
Ele gemeu na boca dela.  
-Acho que devemos parar por aqui - disse Snape, interrompendo o beijo e apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dela, enquanto a garota o apertava cada vez mais. - Granger - ele engoliu seco - Hermione, não vou aguentar.  
-Shh... quieto! - Ela disse, colocando a mão dentro da cueca dele - Solte minha outra mão.  
Ele obedeceu na mesma hora, agora era a vez dele de deixar-se levar.  
Ela colocou a outra mão em contato com o membro dele, e começou a masturbá-lo.  
Ele começou a impulsionar o quadril contra as mãos dela, perdendo o controle.  
Snape chegou ao seu ápice e gemeu o nome dela em seu ouvido.  
-Acho que a barra está limpa agora, Severo - Hermione disse - Vamos!  
Snape colocou o membro para dentro da calça, deu um beijo casto nos lábios dela, e seguiram para fora do beco em direção à Hogwarts.

(...)


	12. Surpresa!

Os dois voltavam para Hogwarts, lado a lado.

Quando atravessaram as portas, Snape assumiu sua melhor postura de Mestre de Poções, e subiu as escadas ao lado da aluna.

Chegaram ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, que dormia em sua moldura; Snape desanuviou a expressão. Olhando para os olhos de Hermione, ouviu-a dizer:

-Desse jeito, vou ter que te levar para tomar banho comigo, professor.

-Eu adoraria, Srta. Granger. – ele disse, mantendo uma distância caso fossem surpreendidos por algum grifinório.- Mas, infelizmente, tenho coisas a fazer. Depois, ahn, conversamos mais.

-Tudo bem. Até logo. – E, dizendo isso, a garota disse a senha para a Mulher Gorda e entrou na sala comunal. Subiu as escadas para tomar banho, estranhando o movimento do local, sem perceber que Snape entrava no aposento também.

Como já havia bastante gente, ninguém notou a presença do professor.

Snape ouviu dois primeiranistas sussurrarem:

-Foi por pouco, quase que Mione nos pega arrumando a festa dela. – O mais baixo deles disse.

Snape olhou das sombras Potter fazer um aceno da varinha, e os preparativos da festa voltarem ao seus devidos lugares.

Enquanto isso, Hermione tomava seu delicioso banho de espuma, tentando digerir os acontecimentos da tarde maravilhosa que acabara de passar com seu Mestre de Poções.

Terminado o banho, ela se arrumou com o devido cuidado, caso, no meio do caminho para Hosmeade, se encontrasse com Severo. Estaria maravilhosa para ele!

Conjurou um par de sandálias de salto alto, pulseiras prateadas e uma fivela com brilhantes.

Prendeu a parte superior dos cabelos com a fivela, deixando a franja solta, e passou seu melhor perfume.

Passou lápis de olho – que não era de seu costume – e um pouco de blush. Finalmente, colocou o vestido, e estava pronta.

Até agora, não tirara o colar que Severo lhe dera do pescoço, e nem pretendia. Ficaria com ele para sempre.

Com esses pensamentos, se encaminhou e desceu os degraus da sala comunal.

Quando pisou no chão, houve uma explosão de vivas e ela demorou para perceber o que estava acontecendo: uma festa surpresa!

Depois que recuperou os movimentos, Hermione correu para abraçar seus colegas e professores, que, pelo visto, tinham dedicado uma tarde inteira em homenagem à ela.

Depois te ter recebido muitos 'parabéns', foi a mesa tomar uma bebida.

Quando pegou a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, sentiu duas mãos apertarem levemente sua cintura e virou rapidamente, dando de cara com Snape.

Como todos estavam conversando e a música estava alta, ninguém percebeu a proximidade de aluna e professor.

-Você está maravilhosa! - Mas, antes que Hermione pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele continuou - Vou ficar sempre no canto, te observando. Vá se divertir, dançar... ou qualquer coisa que vocês fazem em uma festa! - Snape bufou ao terminar a frase.

Ela não se arriscou em beijá-lo, mas segurou as mãos dele com força, e foi fazer o que o professor lhe aconselhara. Aquela iria ser uma longa noite, e ela mal podia esperar para ficar a sós com Severo.

(...)


	13. Uma festa animada

Hermione chegou no meio do salão comunal (onde os móveis tinham desaparecido, e globos de luz tinham sido colocados estrategicamente no espaço magicamente aumentado), e, na hora que ela ia começar a dançar a música que estava tocando, esta foi trocada; ela olhou para trás e percebeu que Snape guardava a varinha. Uma música trouxa chamada Toxic ecoou pelo lugar, e ela imaginou que ele queria vê-la dançar tal música.

Snape deu um sorrisinho de canto de lábio, como se estivesse encoranjando-a.

Hermione fez o possível para ignorar os alunos que estavam dançando a sua volta, e imaginou que iria dançar só para o professor.

Ele congelou. Cem por cento de sua atenção estava voltada para a menina que se movia graciosamente de acordo com a música.

_There's no escape, I can't wait  
I need a hit, baby give me it  
You're dangerous, I'm loving it_

Ela subia e descia, dava rodopios e deixava boa parte da coxa a mostra, enquanto o professor quase babava. Estava tão concentrado que seus olhos mal piscavam.

_Too high, can't come down  
Losing my head, spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?_

Um tipo de cano fino foi conjurado no meio da pista de dança, onde a menina segurava, esfregava o corpo e dançava em volta.

Snape estava ficando tonto de tanto desejo. Sentiu o sangue do seu corpo bombear para uma parte especial em sua anatomia.

_Oh, the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Oh, the taste of a poison, I'm in paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Ela subiu e desceu mais uma vez, rodopiou, agarrou o cano, colocou as duas mãos a cima da cabeça segurando o objeto quando a música estava quase no fim.

_Intoxicate me now  
With your loving now  
I think I'm ready now_

Ela terminou de dançar a música que o professor tanto queria, e mais tantas outras que tocaram durante a noite e no início da madrugada.

Quando sentia que suas pernas não aguentavam mais nenhuma música, Hermione foi para a mesa onde Snape estava apoiado para se servir de um pouco de bebida.

-Gostando da festa, professor? - Ela disse, não conseguindo conter um sorriso.

-Isso responde a sua pergunta? – Ele disse, aproximando-se imperceptivelmente e apertando as nádegas da garota, fazendo-a soltar um gemido.

Snape virou e saiu do local pelo buraco do retrato, num pedido silencioso para a menina segui-lo

(...)


	14. Do you feel me now?

Snape seguiu para as masmorras, consciente que sua aluna o seguia. Sentia o suor molhar suas costas e sua nuca. Respirou fundo, buscando controle.

_Por Merlin! Onde fui me meter? _– Pensou.

Hermione viu o professor desaparecer na decida da escada, e sua coragem grifinória se apoderou dela. Sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Assim que ele abriu a porta de seus aposentos, Hermione conseguiu alcança-lo. Ele segurou a porta para ela entrar.

A porta fechou com um baque na mesma hora que a garota pisou nos aposentos do professor, trabalho da varinha dele.

Snape encarou Hermione. Ela estava ofegante e ruborizada.

-Alguém viu você saindo? – Ele perguntou.

-Tomei cuidado, professor. – Ela disse sorrindo – As pessoas estavam muito ocupadas dançando e se embebedando.

O professor ficou mudo durante um longo tempo. Media o corpo dela, onde o vestido estava colado por causa do suor.

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, ele caminhou até ela, segurou seus dois braços e prensou-a na parede; parou um instante para olhar nos olhos da garota, e aproximou o rosto dela.

Ele beijou os lábios de Hermione, pedindo passagem com a língua; ela não demorou muito para permitir, mordeu os lábios dele com uma certa força em resposta, sentindo gosto de sangue em sua língua.

Snape soltou os braços dela e começou a beija-la faminto.

Ela enlaçou os dedos nos cabelos dele, enquanto a outra mão corria para o membro do professor, que, aparentemente, ficava maior a cada segundo.

Hermione o apertou com força, fazendo-o soltar um gemido entre os beijos.

-A senhorita não sabe com quem está brincando! – dizendo isso, levantou a garota do chão, fazendo-a enlaçar as pernas em sua cintura, prensando-a cada vez mais contra a parede, fazendo questão de esfregar o membro intumescido no sexo dela.

A garota sentia a calcinha encharcada quando o professor a levou para a cama.

Com um aceno da varinha, Hermione fez as velas do quarto se apagarem, com exceção de algumas que estavam em volta da cama.

Ele arrancou o vestido dela, deixando-o arruinado. Capturou os lábios da menina num beijo feroz e colocou os dedos dentro da calcinha dela.

-Hum, Srta. Granger, parece que seu controle está escorrendo por suas pernas.

-Cale já a boca e termine isso logo! – Ela disse com dificuldade, por causa do ar que lhe faltava.

Snape arrancou a calcinha dela, fazendo o mesmo estrago que fez com o vestido. Com um aceno da varinha, tirou as próprias roupas e se posicionou na entrada dela.

-Você já...?

-Não! – Ela agradeceu pelo fato do quarto estar mal iluminado, porque seu rosto não podia estar mais vermelho.

-Não se preocupe, - ele disse num tom carinhoso – não vou machucá-la.

Ele a penetrou devagar, se colocando inteiro dentro dela.

Hermione soltou um gemido de dor. Acabara de sentir algo se romper dentro dela.

Snape ficou parado em cima da garota, se controlando com todas as suas forças, esperando um sinal de que Hermione se acostumara com a dor. Ela começou a jogar o quadril em direção a ele, que começou a se mover vagarosamente, dando estocadas mais fortes, cada vez mais rápido.

Hermione sentiu os pés e as mãos formigarem e uma explosão de estrelas aparecerem diante de seus olhos. Chegou ao seu primeiro orgasmo, gritando o nome dele.

Snape sentiu o membro ser apertado, e chegou ao seu ápice logo em seguida, gemendo em seu ouvido.

Ele rolou para o lado, puxando-a para si. Depois de algum tempo que as respirações se acalmaram, ela adormeceu no peito dele.

(...)


	15. Amanhecendo

Hermione acordou e, por um segundo, não soube dizer onde estava.

Só depois que ela reparou que uma mão repousava em sua cintura que se lembrou da noite anterior.

Virou-se, cuidadosamente, e se deparou com o Mestre de Poções de olhos fechados.

_Não acredito que consegui o que queria!_ – Pensou, suspirando.

- E o que se passa na cabeça da senhorita para suspirar desse jeito? – Ele murmurou ainda de olhos fechados, agarrando mais a cintura da garota.

-Só na minha – na nossa – felicidade.

Finalmente Snape abriu os olhos e respirou fundo – Sim, pois seria irônico dizer que o morcegão das masmorras acabara de suspirar.

-A senhorita está muito bonita esta manhã, mesmo que descabelada. – Ele deu uma risada rouca, a primeira risada que Hermione tinha visto o professor dar.

-Quer parar de me chamar de senhorita? Isso é tão impróprio! Ainda mais depois da noite passada, – Seu rosto corou – Severo. – A garota ficou mais ruborizada do que já estava ao dizer o primeiro nome dele.

-Sabe, - Ele disse, achando graça da nova cor que o rosto dela assumira – Nunca gostei muito do meu nome, mas quando ele sai da sua boca... – sem mesmo completar a frase, Snape depositou um beijo nos lábios de Hermione.

Ela sorriu.

-Preciso voltar para o dormitório.

-Que pena, - ele disse, brincando com uma mecha do cabelo dela – eu tinha outros planos para esta manhã – Snape começou a passar a mão no sexo desprotegido dela.

-Severo, – Hermione disse em tom de aviso, mas começando a ficar completamente molhada – eu preciso voltar.

-Você é quem sabe. – O tom de voz do professor era o mais descarado possível, e ele acabara de começar a friccionar os dedos na intimidade dela.

_Dane-se_ – Ela pensou, passando para cima dele e beijando-o com paixão.

-Acho que vamos ter que inventar uma desculpa para os meus amigos. – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, lhe dando uma mordida do lóbulo da orelha.

(...)


	16. Conversa de banho

Depois de saciados, Snape e Hermione acabaram adormecendo novamente. Estavam tão acomodados que ficaram na mesma posição por muito tempo.

Três horas depois, a garota abriu os olhos. Olhou para o rosto do professor e beijou seus lábios, despertando-o do sono.

-Eu realmente preciso voltar para o meu dormitório.

-Por que não passa o domingo aqui?

-Porque preciso de banho e roupas limpas!

-Posso providenciar isso. – Ele sugeriu – O banheiro é naquela porta à esquerda.

Hermione pareceu considerar por um minuto, então, levantou e correu para o cômodo indicado por Snape.

Ela entrou no banheiro, fechou a porta e, com um aceno da varinha, encheu a banheira com água quente.

Como não tinha nada para despir, entrou logo no banho e deitou a cabeça para trás, para relaxar.

Enquanto se levava, percebeu uma substancia diferente que escorria pelos seus dedos.

Levantou a mão na altura dos olhos e fitou-a: Sangue.

Não se assustou, sabia que a primeira vez seria assim.

Ela ouviu a porta abrindo e se deparou com Snape, olhando-a assustado, carregando uma toalha no braço.

-Eu machuquei você? – Disse, se aproximando e sentado ao lado da banheira.

-Não, isso é normal! – Ela falou sorrindo. Snape estava preocupado com ela? Só podia ser um milagre! - Por que não se junta a mim?

Ele sorriu maliciosamente e, logo em seguida, despiu a cueca que Hermione acreditava que ele tinha colocado há poucos minutos.

Snape entrou na banheira, e acomodou a garota em seu colo.

Ela relaxou deitando a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no pescoço de Severo.

-Às vezes fico pensando – Ele começou.

-No que? – Ela disse sussurrando.

-Em qual será a reação de todos quando souberem sobre nós.

-Eu não me preocupo com os outros, só com você.

Severo deu um beijo na cabeça dela.

-Desde quando? – Ele perguntou.

Ela pensou antes de responder.

-Não sei te dizer desde quando... mas só para te dar uma ideia... quando você supostamente matou Dumbledore, eu quase fiquei doente de decepção.

-Eu acho que sempre admirei você, desde o seu primeiro ano.

-Eu sabia! – Ela disse. – Não era possível tantos acertos em uma aula, e nenhum elogio do professor.

Severo riu.

-Sabe-Tudo-Insuportável!

-Eu te amo!

-A declaração inesperada o fez ficar paralisado de choque, fazendo-a se arrepender por ter demonstrado tal sentimento.

-Esqueça – Ela disse.

-Não! Desculpe o meu silêncio, é que nunca pensei que você corresponderia aos meus sentimentos.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Hermione, ela não poderia estar mais feliz.

(...)

* * *

GENTEEEE! Desculpa a demora pra postar! As coisas tão corridas por aqui, mas prometo que vou fazer de tudo pra postar o resto mais rápido. A história já tá pronta! Mandem reviews!


	17. Boatos

Desculpa pela demora, galera! Mas agora eu to de férias e vou ter tempo de postar o resto da fic rapidinho... Beijosss

* * *

Eles passaram a tarde de domingo juntos.

Severo pediu a um elfo doméstico para trazer o almoço e a janta.

A única coisa que a garota vestia era uma camisa do professor, grande o suficiente para cobrir suas partes íntimas desprotegidas.

Quando ficou tarde para os alunos estarem acordados, a garota se despediu de Severo, e voltou para o dormitório no seu vestido que o professor concertou.

Chegando lá, ela se deparou com Harry e Gina dormindo no sofá em frente à lareira. Hermione tentou caminhar silenciosamente até o dormitório, mas, pisou em algo, percebendo tarde demais que era o rabo de Bichento.

O gato soltou um miado tão alto, que o casal que dormia no sofá acordou assustado.

Harry olhou para o gato e para a sua dona, e, reparando no que esta vestia, fez uma cara de interrogação e tomou fôlego para perguntar.

-Por onde andou, Hermione?

Ela tentou pensar em uma desculpa, mas nada veio a sua cabeça.

-Ahn... é uma longa história, Harry...

-Por um acaso essa história envolve Snape? – Hermione prendeu a respiração ao ouviu as palavras dele.

-Harry, - Gina começou - vai com calma!

-Não, Gina! Ela precisa saber! Estão todos comentando!

Hermione olhava de um para outro com um olhar desesperado.

-O que quer dizer?

-O que quero dizer – disse Harry, levantando e ficando vermelho de raiva – é que você foi vista saindo da SUA festa surpresa com aquele bastardo! E o assunto do dia foi esse!

Hermione teve a sensação que iria desmaiar. Tudo girou, e ela caiu sentada no sofá.

-Você tá bem, Mione? – Disse Gina, olhando-a preocupada.

-Eu to legal, só preciso da minha cama! – Dizendo isso, Hermione se levantou e, sem dar mais explicações, foi para o quarto.

Harry e Gina se entreolhavam pelas costas dela.

-Falei para você ir com calma, Harry! – Ela disse, com um tom repreensivo.

-Você iria com calma, Gina? – Harry disse, enquanto seu rosto voltava a coloração vermelha – Você iria com calma se descobrisse que sua melhor amiga passou a noite com Severo Snape?

-Harry, ela é minha amiga também. – Ela disse, colocando a mão no braço dele – Se Mione está apaixonada, o que podemos fazer?

-Você pode ter razão... Mas não espere que eu aceite isso tão cedo!

-Você não tem que aceitar nada, Harry! É Hermione quem decide! É a vida dela!

Harry deu as costas para a namorada e foi deitar. Gina suspirou, e seguiu para o seu dormitório. Seu namorado era mesmo um cabeça-dura!

(...)


	18. Mais problemas

Hermione foi para o seu dormitório se sentindo péssima. Se os boatos chegassem ao ouvido diretor, Snape poderia se considerar demitido. E ela, expulsa.

_Acho que Dumbledore não tomaria medidas drásticas por causa de boatos – _ela pensou –_ ele nunca faria isso!_

Mas uma vozinha em sua cabeça insistia em falar: _Talvez esteja fora das mãos do diretor. Talvez seja mesmo o fim._

A garota não queria dormir com um problema desses em mente, mas acabou cochilando pelo cansaço, apesar de lutar ao máximo contra o sono.

Mal amanheceu o dia em uma segunda-feira sombria, Hermione pulou da cama para resolver o assunto que estava deixando-a louca. Quanto mais cedo, menos pessoas acordadas, e menos perguntas seriam feitas.

Ela bateu na porta do dormitório do professor e logo foi atendida por um Severo Snape completamente vestido.

-Acordou com os galos, srta Granger?

-Então voltamos com as formalidades, _professor?_

Snape revirou os olhos, puxou-a para dentro e trancou a porta.

-Garota tola! Não sabe que podemos ser vistos? Não posso simplesmente te chamar pelo nome! Metade do castelo ficaria sabendo quando esses quadros dessem com a língua nos dentes.

-O jogo acabou, Severo. – Os olhos dela encheram de água – O castelo inteiro já sabe. Harry me contou. – Ela soltou um soluço. Snape ficou pálido.

-Como isso aconteceu? – Ele perguntou num tom perigoso.

-Me viram saindo da festa atrás de você. - Ela disse, se encolhendo.

-Você disse que tinha tomado cuidado!

-Eu achei que ninguém estava prestando atenção! – Ela rebateu – Como eu ia saber? – Ela completou aos gritos.

Snape suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça. Ele se aproximou da garota e encostou a cabeça dela em seu peito.

-Desculpe, sei que a culpa não foi sua. Se ninguém tivesse percebido agora no começo, certamente teriam percebido mais tarde, por mais cautelosos que fossemos.

Hermione voltou a chorar. Severo sentia ela sacudindo o corpo enquanto a ouvia soluçar.

-O que vamos fazer agora? Dumbledore não vai poder fechar os olhos para algo assim por mais que seja íntima a relação entre vocês! Aposto que uma decisão dessas não deve ser tomada só por ele, dependendo do tamanho do estrago feito pelos boatos.

Mas antes que Snape pudesse responder, eles ouviram um _toc toc_ característico vindo da janela. Hermione caminhou assustada e abriu o vidro para deixar a coruja entrar.

A ave foi em direção a Severo, que desamarrou o pergaminho de sua pata.

Snape passou os olhos pelo pedaço de pergaminho que a coruja trouxera, e ficou mais pálido que o normal.

-Dumbledore quer me ver.

Hermione correu para abraçá-lo. Ela respirou fundo e sentiu o perfume do professor, desejando que aquela não fosse a última vez que teriam um contato físico.

-Não quero que você seja despedido por minha culpa! – Ela disse, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam sem parar de seu rosto.

-Não se preocupe, você está falando com um ex-Comensal e espião duplo, não deixarei nada de ruim acontecer com nós dois!

-Mas...

Snape não deixou Hermione completar a frase, silenciando-a com um beijo.

-Por enquanto volte para o seu dormitório, prometo que vou cuidar de nós!

-Eu te amo!

-Eu também! Fique tranqüila, vai dar tudo certo!

-Eu sei que sim – ela sorriu fracamente, dando mais um beijo nos lábios do professor - Boa sorte!

Os dois saíram juntos das masmorras, seguindo cada um o seu caminho.

(...)


End file.
